


Куда приводит любопытство

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Meta, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод Curiosity, Pedobear, and Pornstars авторства DJ-DizzyD.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Куда приводит любопытство

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Curiosity, Pedobear, and Pornstars авторства DJ-DizzyD.

\- Чем занимаешься, Курт?  
\- Веб-сёрфингом.  
\- Веб-чем?  
\- Прыгаю с сайта на сайт, Финн.

\- Кликни на это.  
\- На что?  
\- Это.  
\- На что?  
\- ДА НА ВОТ ЭТО!  
\- Финн, чтоб тебя, я не могу ни на что кликнуть, если ты мне на это не покажешь!  
\- О... вот.  
\- "Фанфикшен"?  
\- Занятное словечко.  
\- Ну, как хочешь.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Что теперь?  
\- А кликни на "Сериалы".  
\- Ладненько.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Поищем что-нибудь.  
\- Ладно.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Что за "Хор"?  
\- Финн, я не знаю.  
\- Мы в хоре.  
\- Вот это я знаю.  
\- Кликни на него. Классное название.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Что такое "Кинн"?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Давай посмотрим.  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Курт, почему у них такие же имена, как и у нас?  
\- Не знаю, Финн.  
\- Чувак, это странно. Даже имена родителей как у нас и...  
\- Чёрт возьми.  
\- Это что, про нас?  
\- Быть того не может! Мы не в сериале!  
\- А на сайте говорится другое...  
\- Ладно, смотрим дальше.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- О ГОСПОДИ!  
\- А-А-А, КАКОЙ КОШМАР!  
\- ЭТО ЖЕ ПОРНУХА!  
\- УБЕРИ ЕЁ, УБЕРИ! О БОЖЕ!  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Уже всё, мы в безопасности. Можешь открыть глаза.  
\- Я никогда не смогу смотреть на тебя по-прежнему. Курт, меня ранили прямо в сердце.  
\- Меня тоже, братец.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Что за "педоУилл"?  
\- Финн, я...  
\- Кликни!  
\- Хорошо...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!  
\- Ты и мистер Шустер?!.  
\- Так, уходим отсюда.  
\- Идём. Не хочется читать про тебя и мистера Шу... таких.  
\- Согласен.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Что такое "Фабрерри"?  
\- Не думаю, что хочу это знать, но не могу устоять перед тем, чтобы заглянуть туда.  
\- ...  
\- РЭЙЧЕЛ И КВИНН! О ГОСПОДИ!  
\- Подожди, не закрывай!  
\- Финн.  
\- Но...  
\- Финн!  
\- Но... Ну ладно.  
\- Думаю, на сегодня всё. Не знаю, что тут происходит, но склоняюсь к мысли, что мы оба сошли с ума. Нам не следует никому говорить об этом. Никогда. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь вновь смогу смотреть на мистера Шу, не вспоминая про этого медведя.  
\- Лады. Но у меня вопрос, Курт.  
\- Какой?  
\- Так мы в сериале? И почему о нас пишут на сайте?  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу.  
\- Но, Курт...  
\- Ни слова, Финн! Думаю, мне нужен психолог.  
\- Мне тоже. Поверить не могу, что мы занимаемся этим в каком-то сериале. Это просто жесть. Без обид.  
\- Без обид.  
\- И с Паком и мистером Шу ты тоже...  
\- Заткнись, Финн!  
\- Извини.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Курт?  
\- Да, Финн?  
\- Чувствуешь себя звездой гей-порно?  
\- ...  
\- Ай!


End file.
